Cute innocent Nyssara fic
by sifimultiverse
Summary: While spending the evening together Sara teaches her girlfriend Nyssa about a perfectly normal kind of weakness. One that Sara finds to be pretty cute when it comes to Nyssa, being ticklish.


This is my first fic ever. I really love these two characters and i really want to see them together again someday.

I tried to make the characters sound like

themselves the best i can.

After the defeat of the Dominators Sara decided to let the team take the weak off and spend it with their families and friends. It was Thanksgiving week after all. For Sara this was both nice and difficult as her father was currently in rehab and Laurel was gone. This still did not stop her from looking at the positive despite how difficult it was. She visited her father and it really seemed to brighten things for both of them.

She then stopped at Star City to have a normal visit with Oliver and the others and they all had some catching up with each other. Before Sara left she went off to visit Sin who she hadn't seen since she left to go back and continue time traveling back last May.

But of course sara went to go visit her girlfriend Nyssa last. The one she intended to spend the rest of the week with. After Nyssa disbanded the League of Assassins her and Sara settled down in a nice relaxing quiet far away town in what seemes to be so far away from everything. That is what they loved so much about it. After happy affectionate filled greetings from each other they both went inside to just be with each other as if the rest of the world was not there out side.

After dinner Sara and Nyssa were just laying back together on the couch in the living room watching Star Wars. Watching things like this are normal to Sara but of course weird to Nyssa. After all she has only had a normal life for a couple of months so alot of what many would consider normal is very new, strange, interesting, or even sometimes, exciting to her.

"I just don't understand." Nyssa said as she paused the movie. "How is it that Han Solo is even able to understand this Chewbacca at all. He is just growling the whole time and they all act as if he is saying full sentences. It is not even a language." Sara smiled but at the same time very lightly roled her eyes. "I told you Nyssa its just a movie. Just at least try to enjoy it." She said. Sara reached for the remote to unpause the movie untill Nyssa came up with more complaints. Many of them being how none of the Rebellion's military strategies are completely unrealistic. "Ugg, Nyssa, its called science "fiction" for a reason." Sara complained to Nyssa as Sara joking poked Nyssa's side while talking to her. Nyssa jolted up and let out a brief but hard to not notice laugh. "What was that?!" Nyssa asked loudly demanding an answer. "Why did I just do that?! Why did it feel that way?! And why is it that I was laughing?!". Nyssa asked more nervous than curious this time. "Will you relax." Sara said in a friendly manner. "I just jokingly tickled you for a sec..." Sara then realized, with Nyssa's background she has probably never even heard of tickling before. It also surprised Sara that she never brought up tickling to Nyssa all of the time they have been together. "Tickling what is this tickling?" Nyssa asked nervously. She actually has never been so scared and unsure of something this strange. And she has seen a lot of strange things but nothing like this. "Relax nyssa, tickling is nothing to be scared of. Its usually something people close to each other do to make the other one laugh." "But why us it one laughs?" nyssa asked with many more questions still ahead. "I..I honestly don't know. It just happens if your ticklish. "Ticklish?" Nyssa asked. "Oh right that means your weak against tickling. Like for me not many people know this, but Im pretty tickish." Sara said with a slight giggle in her voice. "A weakness? Hmm well I guess I will have to work on over comming and becoming immune to this strange kind of..." "Hahahaha" Sara just had to laugh when Nyssa said that. "Nyssa haha its not a bad weakness. Its perfectly ok and normal to be ticklish." Poor Nyssa just looked puzzled again but even more this time. "Hehehe man you're adorable you know." Nyssa smiled at the complement but still didn't understand why. "Its like I said a lot of people are ticklish and thats perfectly normal same with being tickled. When Laurel and I were kids she used to pin me down and tickle me all the time just to piss me off, but its perfectly normal don't be scared." Nyssa was finally starting to be relieved that being tickish is normal. "I still have a few questions." "Hehe ok how about i just show you. If its ok?" Sara said internally excited to see the full extent of Nyssa's ticklishness. "Umm ok. Of course. I trust you." Nyssa said slightly anxious but still trusting. "Great." Sara said smiling wide hardly able to contain her excitement. "Not put your arms up." Nyssa did just that putting her arms up and her hands behind her head. "Perfect." Sara said with what Nyssa didn't notice as a bit of an evil smile. Now remember its perfectly ok to laugh and ok to squirm a bit. Buuuttt not to much, cause i just want this to last for a bit." "Umm ok." Nyssa said not really sure what to expect. Sara put her hands near nyssa's body. "Alright ill tickle you on 3 ok?" "O...ok." Nyssa said now some what nervous. "Ok 1..." Sara said before digging all her fingers into nyssas ribs. "Pfffffhepfffhehehepff" was all Nyssa could get out trying so hard not to laugh as Sara's's fingers ran up and down her body as nyssa thrash all around the couch. "Nyssa hehe what are you doing?! I told you its ok to laugh!" Sara said with out stopping her tickling assault on poor ticklish Nyssa. "PffffHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK HAHAHAHAHA!" Nyssa was finally laughing. "Haha wow! You are really ticklish aren't you hehe haha! Its adorable!" "HAHAHAHAHA I SUPPOSE SOOOOO TEEEHHHEEE HAHAHAHAHA!" "Not so bad at all huh?" "HAHAHAHAHA NOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA IT IS HAHAHA QUI HAHAHA QUITE FUNNNN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Wow big tough Nyssa is soooo ticklish!" Sara teased while still tickling her laughing girlfriend all over probably enjoying this a little too much. "Hahahahaha your so adorable Nyssa hahahahaha!" Sara laughed hysterically as if she were the one being tickled. "Tickle tickle tickleee Nyssa! Sara continued to tease. "HAHAHAHAHA OK OK HAHA I WANT TO BE DONE HAHAHA I WANT TO BE DONE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nyssa begged. "What the magic word?" Sara said smiling, still having some teasing left in her. HAHAHAHAHA PLEASE SARA PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HAHAHAHAHA!" Sara jokingly sighed. "Well ok i guess i 2...and...1!" And with saying the number 1 Sara gave one last jolting tickle on each of Nyssa's lower sides which to Sara's discovery were Nyssa's most ticklish places. Something Sara was very happy to discover.

"See not so bad right?" Sara said in a cute and friendly manner to Nyssa who was still catching her breath while still slightly still giggling. "No i suppose not. That was actually quite fun." Nyssa said smiling at her loving Sara.

"I also know your secret "weakness" sooo I'd say that was also pretty productive." Sara said flirtingly. "Just hold on one moment though." Nyssa said smiling and moving towards Sara and slowly moving her hands towards Sara. "I do recall you claiming that you are ticklish as well." Nyssa said with a huge grin. Sara looked at Nyssa surprised as she forgot she told her that, and she certainly was not expecting Nyssa to get revenge. "Yeah...well...I...crap. Well I guess it is fair." Sara said already defeated but also already smiling and slightly giggling as Nyssa moved closer and closer. As Nyssa noticed this she said with a smile, "Laughing already my love? Well, this certainly will be fun."


End file.
